The Swallows
by distrahere
Summary: This is a crossover between Casualty and New Tricks. The main character is my OC Bella from the "A Doctor's Life" collection, the UCOS team need Bella's help in order to solve a series of murder's linked to The Swallows. But will the doctor be able to overcome her emotional and physical scars in order to get justice over the organisation that stole her childhood? CONTENT WARNING


**__**Hi, I'm Emily. This is a crossover between Casualty and New Tricks. The main character is my OC Bella from the "A Doctor's Life" collection, but other casualty characters, like Dylan, Nick Jordan and Charlie Fairhead will be making appearances. On the New Tricks side of things, the characters will be Brian, Jack, Gerry and Sandra (sorry steve but I haven't actually seen many episodes with you in).

For those who aren't overly familiar with "A Doctor's Life" or indeed Casualty, Dr Isabella Jordan is the daughter of Nick Jordan. She didn't know her father until he turned up at the Emergency Department, her place of work, as her boss. She had a bit off a difficult past, her mother killed herself when Bella was 5 and she grew up with her abusive Uncle Jerry until the age of 12 where she was effectively sold to the local pimp in order to clear her uncle's gambling debts. And it is this period of her life, before she sort's her life out and goes to university, that this story focus's on. The UCOS team come to Bella in the hope of uncovering more about the criminal ring The Swallows that Bella was forced into as a prostitute. Bella's reluctant to talk to the police officers, partly due to her various mental conditions that she lives with due to the trauma of her past but she does eventually realise that helping the team will help her deal with her unsolved issues.

And for those of you who aren't familiar with New Tricks and the UCOS team, UCOS stands for Unsolved Crime and Open Cases Squad and that is what the team do. Sandra Pullman is the Detective Superintendant, and although she is a lot younger than the rest of the team, she is in charge. Gerry Standing, Brian Lane and Jack Halford are all copper's who Sandra has pulled out of retirement in order to form her unit. Full and much better character summaries than I can ever give can be found on the New Trick's wikipedia page.

Enjoy,

Emily.

* * *

**_UCOS OFFICE_**

"Listen up. We have a case." Sandra waited for Brian, Jack and Gerry to organise themselves into seats and stop talking. It took a while, but the three retired coppers managed to fins themselves a seat and a cup of coffee. "Okay. We're going to look into the activities of a prostitute ring called the Swallows. For those of you who don't know The Swallows is a name of a criminal prostitute ring which terrorised the Manchester Underworld throughout the 80s and 90s."

Jack frowned, "That old thing has been going around for years. No one has ever been able to touch it."

Sandra shook her head, "-so far."

Jack shrugged, "Have we got any new evidence?"

"Not evidence as such. Just a link. I had forensics look over some evidence that was found in relation to a murder, it was probably the Swallows, but nothing was ever proved. There was a photograph-"

Sandra pinned a photocopy of a photograph on the board. It showed a picture of six girls, a mixture of ages but all in their teens. "-and they found some prints which match, through an army database, to a Dr Isabella Jordan."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "A prostitute turned doctor?"

Gerry grinned, "Is she in Afghanistan? I'd love a holiday."

Brian was quick to point out that Afghanistan was a warzone and the police budget would never stretch to it.

Sandra sighed, "Okay boys, she's working in Holby in an Emergency Department. Brian I want any research, old papers, whatever that you can find on the Swallows, and Jack can you find any old police reports that have any possible link to their operation? Gerry, get your coat, you've pulled."

Gerry stood up with a grin, and turned to Jack and Brian. "See you later."

.

.

.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Dr Isabella Jordan." A blonde woman and an elder man approached Noel at the E.D reception. The woman held up her identification. Noel frowned, "She's probably with a patient, we are quite busy here- I can find you a place to wait."  
Sandra looked across the emergency department, it was heaving with patients, broken noses, limping, crying kids, vomit, tramps and a continuous flow of people in and out of the door. Sandra nodded, "We can wait."  
Gerry Standing frowned, "Can't we come back later when it's less busy? I hate hospitals."  
Noel grinned. "It's Friday night mate. It ain't going to get less busy. I'll see if I can get someone to take you to the relatives room- Ah-" Noel spied the retreating figure of Dylan Keogh. "Dr Keogh, have you seen Bella?"  
Dylan stopped. "Why would I know?"  
"Because- oh never mind. If you see her tell her that- sorry what were your names again?"  
"Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullmam and this is my colleague Gerry Standing."  
Noel nodded, "Can you tell Bella that they're looking for her?"  
Dylan seemed to be about to make another smart reply when Bella appeared having heard most of the conversation, "Who's looking for me?"


End file.
